Our Story
by Sorchaa
Summary: Read the Prologue, it is the summary too, kinda if you know what I mean.
1. Prologue

**_Our Story_**

**_Prologue_**

**_ Disclamiers: I do not own Card Captors, but wish I could, cause I'd have a lot more money then I do now!_**

**_ The prologue is my summary for the story, I know it's short, and any of you whom have read my other stories, know I write short chapters, well I'm going to try and make them longer. So hopefully you will like this story! Demon_**

What happens when the first thing you see, when you wake up from a three month

coma, is the most beautiful eyes the world could offer? You act like your still asleep.

The coma was caused by the same boy, he is the hottest boy you could ever hope to

meet. How do I know? Because every girl is so envious that I know him. He caused this

coma. You may ask why? Mistaken identity. In truth, if I needed to be shot to find him,

and have him love me, I would do it all over again. My name is Sakura. Sakura

Kinomoto, and this is our story.

**_ That's the end of the prologue. The first chapter is coming soon._**

**_Chapter one: Day one..._**


	2. Chapter 1: Day One

**Our story**

**Chapter One: Day One**

**/Flashback 3 months ago/**

Present time, 3:38 am

A boy on a black super Honda (A kind of sports motorcycle) road down the street as fast as the traffic allowed. HE swerved to the left to avoid getting knocked off his bike by an open car door. Two bikes followed in close pursuit. He cursed slightly and made for the closest exit. Heading down the ramp, he noticed they stopped at the top. Heading down, he also noticed that he was in the rundown part of Hong Kong.

At once, rain began to pour. Quickly glancing behind him, he saw they were gone. Not sure if they were following or not, he drove full speed down different streets, not knowing where he was going. Taking a sharp turn around a corner, the front end of his Super Hawk jolted to a complete stop. He flew over the handle bars, and landed in the sand, on his back.

Closing his eyes, he tried to breath. He saw two figures standing over him as his world went black.

**An Hour Later**

4:42 am

"What do you think that he was doing here?" a male voice asked

He had slowly woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He wanted to know what was going on around him, before he made any moves.

"Who in the Bloody Hell cares! Kill the bastard and get on." A British male yelled

"I bloody care!" A girl said, he accent neither was thick with Asian, but not Chinese nor was it British, "And you're not going to kill him."

"Who put you in charge?" The first male asked "I think you should do what you women do best, go clean something."

"Bite off your own tongue. Aren't you two supposed to speak with Sheng?" The girl said in normal Chinese.

"Don't do anything we would do with the boy." The first person said and walked out of the room. "He looks like Seria's type."

He opened his eyes to slits. He saw long brown hair of the girl. She turned around and walked towards him. She sat down next to him, and brushed his own brown hair away from his eyes.

"You, Whom ever you are, are lucky the like me. Other wise I'd be cleaning your blood off my bed by now." She said and as a cold rag touched his cheek. "Who are you? What are you doing down in the Pits? Where you running from someone?"

"Syaoran. I don't know. And Yes. In order to your questions." He said and opened his brown eyes to see emerald ones staring down at him.

She laughed slightly and continued to wipe off his cheek.

'She has a nice laugh.' He thought, as he looked else where but her eyes

"Where am I?" He asked

"In the Pits. My room to be exact." She said and set the rag down

"Why am I here?" He looked around then back at her

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" She asked, her voice filled with concern

"Yeah, but why'd you save me?" He asked becoming more tired with each word.

"Because if you were left, your body would have been in my spot." She said as she stood "Besides you look like you need some help. So we…"

A loud crash made the girl jump. She walked to the door and locked it. Turning out the lights she went back over to her bed.

"Go to sleep. Don't worry no one can come in here. I'll wake you for breakfast." She said and brushed his hair back again

He couldn't argue with her even if he wanted too. His eyes closed and he began to drift off. The bed sunk in a little as she took the spot next to him on the bed. As he drifted off to a deep sleep, he put his arm, protectively, over her waist and pulled her close. She sighed in content and fell asleep to the sound of his slow peaceful breathing. This was something she hadn't done in five years approximately.

**Three Hours Later**

6:12 am

The sound of muffled voices made her eyes flutter open. She looked over and saw Syaoran pacing her room.

"I don't give a shist Eriol, get here now…How in the Hell am I supposed to know where I am?...A girl…Yes, she's pretty…Eriol." His voice was hard and low

A voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"She's asleep…No it's not my fault…Remind me, when I see you to rip yours off and feed you it…No she locked me in her room…I'm not going to break down her door…It'd wake her up…No not really… Not as bad as it would seem, but I'll be in charge. Thanks all the same… You know how I am though…Only Akio…Track my phone…Have Ryu do it then… Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

He sat down in the chair that was by a table. On the table were random things, a needle, baggies, paper, a blade. His head darted from the things in the room. It was a mess. Things were scattered about like it didn't matter.

'I don't understand. She could possibly be so cute, but why do this to her self? Was her life so bad? How old can she be?' He thought as his eyes turned to the bed, much to his surprise her own were open

"Sorry I woke you." He said 'Why am I saying sorry to a druggie?'

"It's fine. Are you hungry?" She asked with a smile

"I'll get food when Eriol comes."

The girl's smile faded, but only a little. "Then lets go wait outside. It'll be easier if we wait by the ramp."

She stood and walked out of the room, there was a door he didn't notice. It lead to a bathroom. She came back out within the minute. She wore a pair of army pants and a dark green tub-top. Her navel was pierced and now had a stream of stars from the opening. She walked to the main door and pulled on ankle high flat soled boots. She stepped back away from the door and swung it open.

Two girls fell into the room. They jumped up immediately and stared at Syaoran.

"Oh my…Kura were you going to keep him to your self? He's hot." The one said

"Yeah Kura, we wanna play too. It was quiet in here last night, so you had your fun earlier. That means he's good for anoth…"

"No girls…he's not…nope." Kura said grabbing him by the hand and pulled him out of the room. Her hand was small and cold, pale too. She looked sickly almost. Most likely a druggie…

Her small body made its way threw the crowded hall way, and somehow she was able to keep the girls from touching him. They walked for several minutes then they were walking with a girl. She had short pink hair, and blue eyes.

'How is she able to have all this energy, but look like she does? Wait why do I care?' He thought as he followed

The girls walked close together, talking about something. They finally reached the outside, but the girls continued to walk. At last Kura dropped Syaoran's hand and spun to look at the other girl.

"He did what? No, you've got to be kidding me!" Kura screamed

"No lie. Why would I lie about that?" The other said and noticed Syaoran, "Who's you friend?"

Brown and emerald eyes turned to Syaoran. Kura looked around and nodded her head to the other girl.

"He's a crash and burn."

"A what?" He asked

"A crash and burn, you really don't know how many people come down here to run, but when they turn that corner they all crash, only you got lucky. Not really cause your bike tossed you, but it didn't burn you up inside. Normally we try to help the victims, but only a few live."

"Kura you are too blunt."

"So what?"

"Nothing. Come on. We're meeting his friend at the ramp, you said?" The girl asked "BTW, I'm Rika. And your bed buddy is Kura."

Both girls walked away leaving a confused Syaoran, soon after he followed. Not long after they reached did Eriol come for his best friend. He climbed in the car and looked over. Rika and Kura waved goodbye and began to walk townards their home.

"Give them a ride to their place." Syaoran said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Eriol called both girls back and they climbed in the back seat. They were quite for the few short minutes and climbed back out. Rika said her tanks and goodbyes and ran off. Kura stuck her head inside so she was close to Syaoran's ear.

"Your bike will be dropped off at your gate, Li." She whispered and kissed his temple. "I'll have it fixed for you. Thanks for the ride, dude. Bye."

"What was that about?" Eriol asked as they drove off

"Fuck if I know." Syaoran said and relaxed into the seat. His mind only on one thing, the emerald eyed girl Kura. Who made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

**_There you go. The end of Chapter one. More then likely I wont be able to write more the a little for each chapter, because that's how I write, so there may be more detail to take up room and make it look bigger...Just so you know. Please Review. No flamers though. If you must comment, let it be good comments, not saying my gramar is bad, because my english teacher reads my stories before I post them now, and she corrects the gramar, so if there are any errors, just let me know and I'll see if i remember to fix them. _**

**_Chapter Two: Day Two...comming soon_**


	3. Chapter 2: Day Two

Our story

I'm gonna say something real quick….Touya and Yukito are going out (For pplz who don't know who they are it's Tori and Julian)…they seem like they are gay, most of the time anyway so if you aren't comfortable with this type of thing just skim through the flashback….I don't like guy/guy stuff really, but I deal. So just to warn you people. It's really short and nothing is said about it…much…

Chapter Two: Day Two

Present time, 9:32 am

When Syaoran woke up to a bright sun floating into his room. As he sat up he knew something today would go wrong. Now he was walking around the side of the pool to where his cousin Meilin Rae was laying out for sun tanning. He sat down next to her and she smiled up at him.

Meilin's long black hair was tied into the normal pigtails, but all the hair was pulled up into buns. Her red eyes shown with happiness, as usual. Only now, she was hiding something from him, and he could tell. Though he would not invade her privacy, mostly because she would have every girl she'd even know beat him up, so he let it slid.

Meilin turned onto her back and watched the clouds pass by. The sky was scattered with only a few random clouds and they were nowhere near the sun, for that she was grateful. Looking over at her cousin she froze. He was staring off into the water. Something about this look scared her. Not one thing has made him look off like this since Ami, his ex-girlfriend. They had gone out for four years, since the end of their fifth grade school year. She had died a year ago, in a car wreck, and Syaoran has always been cold and melancholy towards everything.

"So Syao, who is she?" Meilin asked, making Syaoran snap out of his daze and look over.

"There is no she." He answered coolly

"Could it be a certain green eyed girl?" A voice made both Li's look over to see Eriol walking towards them. "Sorry, but I over-heard."

"No. There isn't a…"

"Oh green eyes? Cute?" Meilin asked as the blue haired boy sat down.

"Why don't you go look? She's with Tomoyo." Eriol told the girl, who ran off towards their house.

Syaoran jumped to his feet scaring Eriol, and making him fall off the seat. Eriol looked over the seat to see Syao pacing by the pool. Then he spun around and looked at his best friend. His face was that of uncertainty and confusion.

"Why is she here?" Syao asked looking from the blue eyes of Eriol to his own house. "Why would she come inside?"

"Because Tomoyo almost jumped her. She wanted to find someone small and petite enough to fit her clothing. She was dropping your bike off and Tomoyo jumped out of the car and ran over, dragging her inside the house." Eriol explained

"And she went along with it?" He asked in reply

"No, but you know how my girl gets when it comes to clothing and having someone try them on."

Syaoran took off at a run away from the house. He dashed threw the maze that lead to the back door from the pool. He stopped to open the door as Eriol emerged from the maze, he looked like a cat got a hold of him.

"What in the…"

"I tripped. My ankle has been letting out on me again." Eriol said and walked towards the messy brown haired boy. "Maybe I should go see a doctor about this. You think Tomoyo would flip?"

"If there's one other thing in this world that gets to her, besides bad cloths, its you. If your hurt, she'd kill how ever hurt you. Including me."

They walked inside and threw the kitchen. Maids and servants watched them as they went about their business. Syaoran ran finally up the stairs and halted on the landing.

'Why in the hell would they try to bring in someone like her? Into my house! She's leaving as soon as I…' Syao's thoughts stopped as he glanced up to the top.

There standing on the top of the stair way was three girls, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Kura. Tomoyo was wearing a slim velvet dress. Her black hair was draped over her shoulder like a shawl, while her amethyst eyes shown with mischief. She was the first to see Sayo. Meilin was wearing her bikini which was light pink that tied on the sides (On the Bottom)and in the back (On the Top). Kura was twirling around in a long white skirt that flowed to the ground. The top was a black beater. She had on black combat boots. Somehow the outfit looked nice, and she pulled it off. Her long hair light brown hair was free and flew around her as she spun. Finally she stopped and Meilin and Tomoyo were laughing.

Kura took a step and almost fell down the stairs. Syaoran dashed up the stairs and grabbed her by the waist, before she it the ground. Her green eyes were closed tightly and her small hand was gripping onto his lose fitting shirt. A gasp came from the top landing and three figures were standing next to them. Two sets of hands pulled the girl away and sat her down. Meilin looked at Syaoran and smiled. He glared at her daring her to say something, she didn't….not yet at least.

An hour and some later

10:46a.m.

After a while, all three girls were in the kitchen sitting around the small island counter. They all had juice and BB&J sandwiches. They chattered back and forth until there was silence. Eriol and Syao looked up to see the girl Kura looking at her phone. She flicked it closed and stood up.

"Sorry to cut short on you, but I have things to take care of." Kura said and looked only at the two girls.

"It's ok. So are you free tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked as Kura turned to look at the boys.

Syao's face scrunched up and his brows drew together, she didn't turn around but answered "I don't think so. I'll see myself out."

Kura walked out of the kitchen and as soon as the door closed, there was an argument. She walked away not wanting to hear what they had to say about her. She'd given up caring a long time ago.

'When Touya died. That's when I stopped caring about people.' She thought, then it hit her. A flashback…

:Everything gets all misty and the picture waves: (TeeHee)

A small girl ran into the huge house looking for her brother. She had passed her test like he asked and now she wanted to prove to hi she could get good grades.

After their father died a year ago, her brother Touya was constantly fighting the courts about keeping his sister with him. He worked two part time jobs, but that was normal for him. The house they lived in was being sold so they could get more money. Yukito had a house of his own and agreed that she should stay. So he let them move in. She knew for a long time that they had been going out, and it didn't bother her. Mostly because she knew Yukito made Touya happy.

This was different for her. She walked into the house and called her brother's name. Nothing. Called for Yukito. Nothing. There was no noise from their bed room, so they weren't in there. She walked into the hall way that lead to her room. Touya often liked to hide from her and jump out, making her scared to walk into her own room sometimes. She opened the door slightly and jumped back. Nothing happened. She walked in and saw that he wasn't there either. First she thought that he was working, but that wasn't right. Tonight her councilor was coming to see the place they lived. She then thought that he must have ran to the store, but thought again that he would have picked her up from school like he always.

Finally she thought Touya and Yukito had gotten into another fight. They were fighting last night about the shape of the house. Touya said the house should be cleaner and tried to clean threw-out the night, but Yukito made him go to bed eventually. They were arguing before school too.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She fixed her hair and turned on the water. She cupped her hand under the fauset and gathered some cool water. She brought it up to her mouth and looked into the mirror again.

The water fell to the floor in one gush. She spun around and looked into the bathtub. Never in her life would she forget the image of her brother sitting in the tub, fully clothed. His arms were by his side and there were streaks of red coming down his arms into the tub and down the drain. Sakura stood there for a long while. She wasn't sure how long though. She stood watching the lifeblood of her big brother go down the drain. It was not until there was a knock at the door, when Sakura came out of her trace. She turned to leave and saw Yukito standing there. He must have been so silent when he came in. Another knock pulled him out of his own trance and he looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry." He said and walked towards her.

He pulled her into a tight hug and she felt his body shake. He was crying. She didn't understand though. Another knock on the door made him pull away. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the bathroom. She pulled away and turned back to stare at her brother's body. He was pale white. His brown hair stood out greatly against the whiteness of his skin. Yukito walked out of the room and told her to come along.

As she walked out of the bathroom, something made her turn to look by the toilet. A white piece of paper sat there neatly on the stand. She quickly walked over and picked it up. As she tucked it into her pants pocket two older people walked into the room. The man rushed over to her brother and dropped to his knees. He began to fell for a pulse. Nothing. There was a lot of nothing in this house. The woman, who looked to be around her early twenties slowly approached Sakura.

She placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder and knelt in front of her. "Sakua?"

"…"

"Sweetie, I'm Niki Dinsel. Can you hear me?" The woman asked

Sakura looked at the woman as if she was stupid. "Can I hear you? Are you crazy? What does it matter if I hear you? I don't care what you have to say to me." Sakura said and pushed the older woman away and shot out of the room.

Sakura ran out the door, and continued running until someone smacked into her. They both fell with a thump. She looked up to see a boy with bleach blonde hair and azure eyes. She looked at him and him at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and sat on his hunches

"…"

"Are you hurt?" He asked hoping for an answer

"…"

"My name is Seth. Come to my house and I'll have my mom make us some cookies. Ok?" He said and stood up.

He held a hand up and waited until she took it. Then he pulled her to her feet and kept her hand in his. He began to walk away and he pulled her behind him.

:Everything goes normal:

Sakura looked around and realized that she was still in Syao's house. He was standing in front of her, and she was sitting on a chair.

"Are you okay?" He asked and stepped back

"I'm fine."

"You looked like you were going to die. Your face was white and you were shaking." He said and then wondered way he was being so concerned

"I'm fine. I just need to get going." She said and stood up, she swayed a bit but caught her balance as he reached for her. "Sorry about all the worry."

Kura walked away and didn't turn back to see Syaoran. He was watching her as she opened the door to leave. The sun streamed in and it made her look like an angel. All of her issues with her appearance were gone. Nothing could take this picture from his mind, not ever.

Two hours later

12:23p.m.

Seth sat and waited until Kura was sitting down before he began to talk. Even then he knew her mind was on other things and not their conversation. So he began to test her.

"Are you seeing someone?" She nodded

"Is it a good sight?" she nodded

"Is his name nod?" she nodded

"Sakura?" He tried to get her attention away from the wall, she nodded

He laughed slightly and moved to the edge of his seat. Slowly he reached out his hand and turned herhead towards him. She looked at him and smiled. She knew she had been caught, and she laughed.

"Saku, we need to talk." He said being serious, something he didn't ever do, unless he was mad or really upset

She looked into his eyes and saw he was concerned, but she didn't know why. "What is it?"

"I'm moving." He said looking into her emerald eyes. "I'm moving to America."

Sakura jumped to her feet, causing her chair to move backwards and fall over "When? Why?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of days. I didn't want to tell you before, because I knew you would kidnap me and never let me go." He admitted, "I have to go there for school. They want me to get an education." He said speaking of his parents.

She didn't know what to do, so she ran. She made it to the docks, which was five miles away, before she realized that she was wasting her time with her best friend running away from him. She spun around crashing into a big man. Then next thing she knew was everything went black, but she could feel the pain he was bringing to her poor body. Nothing she tried worked. She fought against his body as it pressed against hers and then she felt light. Seeing nothing but darkness, but she knew he was somewhere to her left. On the ground. Someone lifted her up and there were sounds of protest and then a contact of skin on skin. Then finally everything shut out, leaving Sakura with nothing again.

'I should be use to nothing.' She thought as she fell into a fitful sleep

coming soon chapter 3: Day three.

Sorry for the thing with Sakura, but I got an idea and I wanna try to get her closer to Syao….so I left out things, a lot of things so it wouldn't mess with anyone….Sry again and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Day Three

A little note: (I missed my boyfriends call today he's in the National Guard and right now he's in Iraq .Everyone out there, just pray our troops come back to us The boys over there are getting younger and younger with each deploy. My boyfriend is 20, to some that might seem not that young, but to his 2 year old daughter (Not by me pplz!), he is way too young to be die. Pray you hearts out for all of them and even for our fallen ones as well. Men and women are dying from both sides. That's why I got to writing toady. I was depressed, and thought that if I wrote it would give me something else to think about, obviously not so if this chapter seems off, forgive me. Love ya troops! Their out to defend us here at home!)

Our story

Chapter 3: Day three

Present time, 8:19 am

Kura's eyes fluttered open and she saw white. No not a light or anything like that, just a white ceiling. Wondering where the hell she was, she sat up. Wrong move. Her whole body ached. Even her fingers, but she could not remember anything.

Movement by her side made her jump. She looked over to see a mess of brown hair. She nudged the mess of hair and it moved slightly. She smiled slightly when she saw who it was. Syaoran sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked like an innocent child. She smiled at him, despite the pain coursing through her body.

"How are you feeling?" Syao asked watching her smile fade and her eyes filled with hurt.

"Like a truck ran me over." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you want me to take you to a hospital? You can get checked for anything bro."

"No hospitals. They'd make a fuss on how I got like this." Kura said and looked away, whispering the rest, "Not that I remember."

"You don't remember how this happened?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"No." She said counting the tiles in the ceiling. "I don't"

"Kura. You don't remember where you where or why you were there?" He asked, hoping to get a straight answer out of her.

"No I don't. Stop asking me if I do." She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain. "I need to go."

"I'll drive you." He said

"I'll be ok." She said and stumbled into his arms. "Fine, but don't talk to me. Understood?"

"Whatever."

An Hour Later

9:28 am

Syao and Kura sat at a table in a small diner. He was drinking a coffee while she had hot cocoa. She still looked like hell, she knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it. He looked over at her often, but she would never look at him. Not in the eyes at least, she would look at his hands, the wall behind him, or the pieces of hair that constantly fell away from the rest.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked

She looked beyond him at the wall and nodded her head. "Yeah, but I actually have to look like I am?"

"I guess not." He replied and let her mind wander as he fell into a lapse of silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stood up and walked out the door. He jumped to his feet and ran after her. People sitting inside watched as the two teenagers left in a hurry.

'They probably think we're a couple having a fight!' Syao thought as he finally caught up with Kura.

"What in the hell is your problem?" He half yelled grabbing her arm.

"I remembered that I have to go see someone, and I need to do it now." She said calmly, pulled her arm free, and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and yelled from where she was standing, "From how you act, I thought you wouldn't want me around you at all."

"I never acted like anything, so you can get thought out of your head." He said and went to his car.

Four and a Half Hours Later

"I can't believe you don't like him?" Seth said

After Sakura left Syaoran at the restaurant, she went in search of her be friend. She found him at The Skate Park, what a name huh; they always went to when something was wrong, or if they wanted to have some fun. He was saying goodbye to the guys the guys they met there.

"Why in the world would you think I would like him?" She asked looking disgusted.

"Because he seems to be a good thing in your life, especially right now. With me leaving and all. How am I going to know if your taking care of yourself or not?"

"Um by calling or maybe ya know email." She said laugh.

"Yeah, but I would like to know that you are with someone who will help you through times when you're need." He said seriously, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Listen, I promise that if I ever need anything, I'll call one of my friends to ta."

"You know how I feel about them, and you being around them. So that doesn't make me feel any better about leaving you. I'll have to call every other day, make sure that everything is okay here."

"Seth, if you care about me, then you have to trust me. I will be okay if you leave me."

"Okay, but I still think you should give this guy a try. He did find you after what ever happened. So you don't know?" He asked referring to the mishap at the docks.

He stood up indicating it was time for him to get going. She sat there watching as he stretched. His blonde hair caught the sunlight and when he looked down at her, she saw the glitter of unshed tears in his azure eyes. She, nor would anyone else, mention it. They all knew how much it pained him to leave her behind, but it wasn't forever, right

Same time, different location

"Syao, your lunch is going to freeze over if you don't eat it soon." Meilin said teasing her older cousin. "Why are you so spacey?"

"Could it be a certain girl with green eyes and lovely red hair." Eriol asked sitting next to Tomoyo

"Her hair is auburn, not red. Though, no, I wasn't thinking of her. Actually I was thinking of why I haven't seen anything from our friend Zachary."

"Oh, yeah I was almost forgetting about him." Meilin said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"He's been on tour of Europe since he found out his father was killed." Tomoyo said not lifting her head from her book.

"How in the world would you know?" Eriol asked

"Email. He's been keeping in touch and sending me a bunch of pictures to add to my album. Also updating me on all the fashions where ever he is." She continued to read

"You think you're so smart." Meilin said pushing her chair away from the a table

"Actually, my IQ is higher then most of the adults around this area." She said turning the page.

"Sometimes you are annoying."

"And sometimes, dear cousin, you are too childish." Syaoran replied and left the room before she could reply.

He walked into the pool area and sat on a chair that opened up into the sun. The heat began to be too much and he took off his shirt, and laid back. Trying to catch some rays, but everyone knows how it is with the sun; it never lets you have your way. The clouds covered the bright orb and stayed there. So he relaxed and closed his eyes.

'Don't feel like going inside. Stay out here until sun comes back out. What was her problem? She could have said goodbye. Why do I care? What's that smell?'

He opened his eyes and saw Kura standing above him. She was looking down at him, his hair was dripping wet and she looked worse for wear.

'When did it start raining?' He thought when he noticed he was soaked too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"I was on my way home when it started to rain, then I realized how far off track I was. I didn't notice how close you lived to the airport."

"What were you doing there?" He asked, honestly wanting to know.

She looked at him, and seeing his hair fall in front of his eyes the way it was, she had the urge to move it. "Seeing a friend off."

"Where too?"

"America to go to school."

"Oh that's nice." He said and saw her shiver "Would you like to come inside?"

"Um I think I might want to go home."

"Well at least come in and dry off, change into something less wet and see threw." He said standing.

"Um Alright."

When they both were finally dry, he talked her into staying since she would get wet walking, and she wouldn't let him driver her home. They sat down in his room, on his bed, and began to watch Suspect Zero. (AN: Nope don't own started to type and thought I'd watch a movie that's what ended up on. Not even sure what's going on, because I'm listening to Slipknot Vol. 3 such a great cd.) They watched in silence and occasionally one of them would say something that dealt with the movie. All too soon the movie ended and they realized that they were sitting with Kura almost across his lap. She jumped to her feet, but fell ungracefully onto the floor at his feet. He laughed lightly and held out his hand for her to take.

'Could he possibly not want to hurt me?'

Next chappie coming when reviews or another idea hits me...Teller better hit me soon...


End file.
